Lecons de classe
by Bourriquette
Summary: Comment tu fais pour avoir la classe suratomique comme ça?” Vergil soupira. La soirée allait être longue. Avant DMC3, Dante et Vergil travaillaient ensemble... Et ce n'était pas de tout repos! Attention ceci n'est ABSOLUMENT pas sérieux!
1. Les lecons de classe

_Remarque: Dante et Vergil ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon j'en aurai déjà fait cadeau à Clokun et Andarielle666._

"J'en ai marre, s'exclama Dante en jetant son manteau sur le porte-manteau depuis la porte d'entrée."

"Que se passe-t-il, répondit Vergil en posant son sabre dans l'angle de la pièce."

"C'est si dur à voir?"

"Non je te pose juste la question par politesse."

"Je me disais aussi..."

Un grand silence parcourut la pièce. Vergil s'assit sur le canapé et bascula la tête en arrière, yeux clos.

"HE! J'ai toujours mon problème!"

"Et après?"

"En fait tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, hein? Genre "Mais bien sûr j'ai compris, je suis Vergil je suis trop fort."!"

"Ça recommence..."

"Sérieux frangin, c'est lourd!"

"Et alors? Qu'est-ce ce que je suis censé faire pour que ça cesse?"

"Sois un peu sympa, file-moi des conseils au lieu de tout le temps m'écraser!"

"Des "conseils"?!"

"Ben oui, comment tu fais pour avoir la classe suratomique comme ça?"

Vergil soupira. La soirée allait être longue.

Leçon n°1: Des vêtements (et de leur implication dans le choix et la manière de manger)

"_C'est bien un titre pompeux à ta façon..."_

_SLASH!_

_cf. leçon n°2_

"Merde, c'est chaud !"

Dante se leva précipitamment, essuyant la sauce tomate qui était tombée sur son torse nu _(female readers scream in joy, abrégé par la suite en frsij – les male readers qui veulent screamer in joy peuvent aussi, je suis pas sectaire)._

"Si tu t'habillais aussi..."

"Mais je fais ce que je veux! Un, ça prend du temps: regarde le temps que t'y mets TOI."

"Juste le temps que tu mets à prendre ton petit-déjeuner si je ne m'abuse."

"Alors ça, c'est petit et mesquin!"

"Tu voulais des leçons de classe, en voilà une, et je vais même te la formuler de telle façon que même un lémurien comme toi puisse comprendre: SAPE-TOI."

_(Female readers hate Vergil. De toute façon la plupart des mecs qui ont une copine qui connaît DMC hatent Vergil aussi.)_

"Mais-euh!"

"Et puis tu ne te brûlerais plus en mangeant salement..."

"C'est quoi, ça?"

"Quoi, "quoi"?"

"Cette attaque en règle sur mes habitudes alimentaires?"

"Une attaque en règle sur tes habitudes alimentaires."

"Merci Vergil. J'avais pas compris."

"De rien."

"Parce que ça aussi ça compte dans les points de style?!"

"Oui."

"Et merde!"

Adieu pizzas, pâtes bolognaise, hamburgers quadruple steack-sauce, pamplemousses (le seul fruit de son régime alimentaire!). Bonjour salades sans sauce, plats subtils et raffinés mangés avec des couverts...

"Je me sens mal... Va falloir que je mange comme toi? Et que je porte un jabot?"

Leçon n°2: SLASH! 'Tain, t'es con! (de la façon de réagir en cas de contrariété)

"_Heureusement que je suis là pour rattraper le niveau de langue..."_

"_Rien à foutre..."_

SLASH!

"'Tain, t'es con! T'as failli me raboter le nez!"

La lame de Yamato avait laissé une éraflure sur le nez de Dante en le frôlant.

"Donne-moi ça! »

«Non, c'est ma lame! Tu en as déjà une!"

"Mais là je veux les deux... POUR MA SECURITE!"

"Tu exagères toujours..."

"Attends, t'es un psychopathe! Tu..."

"Tu connais ce mot? Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit de mal à ton sujet récemment... Enfin presque tout."

"Ne dévie pas la conversation... Attends, c'est vrai? Tu ne me méprises plus?"

Les yeux de Dante étaient plein d'étoiles _(frsij et le trouvent so cute)._

"J'ai dit "presque"."

"Ah... J'aurais dû m'en douter..."

_(Female readers disent "povtichou". Male readers soupirent. Désolé l'auteur est de gender female.)_

"En tout cas, c'est pas sain cette manie de sortir ton épée dès que quelqu'un te contrarie et..."

SLASH!

"Qu'est-ce que je disais! En plus tu le fais tout le temps..."

_Un fondu au noir indique l'arrivée imminente d'un flashback._

"_Merci de l'indiquation..."_

"_De rien, Vergil."_

_Attention: les male readers peuvent passer au paragraphe suivant. Female readers continuez._

Vergil, yeux fermés, tête en arrière, profitait de la chaleur de chaque goutte d'eau qui tombait et ruisselait sur ses muscles bien dessinés. Qui aurait cru qu'il était plus musclé que son frère? _(Andarielle666 dit "Moi, moi, moi!")_. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Dante quelques minutes en l'envoyant chercher une pizza. Il allait encore ramener quadruple garniture ananas-crevettes-potiron-anchois, mais le prix à payer pour un instant de tranquillité n'était pas trop élevé. Il avait plus que besoin de détendre ses muscles crispés par les combats de la journée.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée sur Dante.

"Vergil, téléphone!"

SLASH!

Le combiné tomba en trois morceaux.

"'Tain, t'es con! C'est la cinquième fois ce mois-ci! J'en ai marre de changer le téléphone!"

"Sors!"

"Et d'abord, d'où tu sors ton sabre? Tu te douches quand même pas avec?"

Vergil rougit un instant.

SLASH!

"SORS!"

_Re-fondu au noir_

Vergil entra dans la cuisine en claquant la porte. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

"Petit-dèj! Pizza!"

SLASH!

"Mais, ça se coupe pas dans le sens-là une pizza! Maintenant il y a une part garniture et une part pâte!"

"Exactement."

_Re-fondu au noir_

"Vergil, Vergil, j'ai une super blague à te raconter! C'est l'histoire d'un gars qui..."

SLASH!

"Je la connais déjà."

"ARGLLLL..."

"Ceci n'est jamais arrivé!"

"Ah ouais? Euh... C'est vrai. J'extrapole un peu peut-être..."

"Décidemment, tu as lu le dictionnaire hier? Ah non, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas lire."

SLASH!

"Alors, j'ai la classe?"

"Avec un balai, ça le fait quand même moins."

"Mais-euh, mon épée est restée dans ma chambre..."

Leçon n°3: Du comportement verbal à adopter lors d'un affrontement

"_J'ai pas compris le titre!"_

"_Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, je vais donner des exemples."_

Petit a, les répliques assassines

_Fondu au noir tout ça tout ça..._

Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans un fracas de métal. Des étincelles volaient sous la violence du choc. Le Gardien des Enfers n'était pas un adversaire facile. Alors quand il y en avait deux...

"Hé, il y a de l'orage ce soir, lança Dante alors que Yamato se heurtait durement à une faux aiguisée."

"Ben quoi? Ca met de l'ambiance!"

"De l'ambiance oui... On n'est pas là pour mettre de l'ambiance, Dante!"

"Donc le message c'est "chut", c'est ça?"

"Oui."

_Re-fondu blabla_

Le Gardien, agacé, poussa un long rugissement.

"Waouh mon pote, tu sais ce que c'est une brosse à dents?"

Deux fois en une minute c'était trop, Vergil se frappa le front. Et ne para que de justesse l'attaque du deuxième Gardien.

"Par pitié, tais-toi! Tu me déconcentres!"

"Mais c'est ça l'idée!"

"Déconcentrer ton allié?!"

"Nan, pas ça. L'adversaire. C'est pas ma faute si t'es coincé!"

SLASH!

"'Tain, t'es con! Comment je vais utiliser mon épée si tu m'entailles le bras!"

"Je croyais que tu utilisais ta langue pour te battre."

"Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver!!"

Les deux démons constatèrent avec soulagement que les deux chasseurs commençaient à se battre et ils fuirent sans demander leur reste.

"Je ne peux que m'incliner devant tant d'efficacité..."

"Si t'étais pas si facile à énerver... Et puis, il y a mon arme absolue: la réplique polychromatique."

"Je ne vois quel mot tu veux utiliser."

"Polychromatique, de plusieurs couleurs quoi! Je te montre..."

Dante se leva du canapé, se planta devant son frère, mit les mains sur les hanches.

"Tiens c'est marrant, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'être bleu."

Vergil baissa la tête sur ses vêtements. Puis...

SLASH!

"Tu vois? Je t'ai déconcentré! Maintenant si tu veux enlever ton épée de mon épaule..."

"Mais certainement. Pourquoi polychromatique?"

"Ben elle est adaptable. Imagine je me retrouve face à un méchant violet. Je lui dis..."

"Ça va, j'ai compris le principe."

Petit b, les cris

_Fondu au blanc, pour changer_

"RAH!"

Le démon se retourna en entendant le cri dans son dos. La garde de son épée arrêta Dante et l'envoya directement sur son frère.

"Ben quoi?"

"Quand on réussit à se glisser dans le dos de l'adversaire, c'est pour le surprendre."

"Oui mais la règle n°1 de la classe dantesque dit..."

"Mon dieu..."

"Il faut crier un truc dès que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol."

"Pourquoi?"

"Ben parce que... Parce que ça fait classe!"

"Certes... Mais avoue que la classe... "dantesque" diminue grandement l'efficacité au combat."

"Et alors? Tant que c'est stylé! Tu peux crier des trucs genre « Wow », « Yipee », « Youhou » « wouhouhou », « here we go! » »

« Il ne te manquera que la moustache... »

Leçon numéro trois bis: De l'usage de ses pieds

"Et puis, la classe dantesque veut aussi qu'on pose ses pieds là où il ne faut pas dès que possible: sur la table, sur les murs..."

"Sur ton visage..."

"Ouais, c'est l'idée! Euh..."

Dante n'esquiva pas le mawashigeri de son frère. Assommé, il retomba sur le canapé.

"Enfin tranquille..."

Vergil s'assit à côté, se décoiffa et posa violement ses pieds croisés sur la table basse. La pizza dans son carton et la télécommande de la chaîne Hi Fi qui y étaient posées décollèrent.

"Je peux enfin être moi-même."

Il rattrapa le carton et toutes les parts de pizza sauf une qui atterrit directement dans sa bouche. Puis il saisit la télécommande et appuya sur Play.

"Let's rock!"

_Si vous voulez qu'elle conitnue, envoyez « ENCORE » au 84546415239697451_

_Si vous voulez qu'elle arrête, envoyez « STOP T'AS PAS HONTE » au 85566_

_(SMS supersurtaxé 45€ l'envoi+ surcoût éventuel opérateur)_

_Sinon vous pouvez laisser un commentaire après le bip sonore._


	2. Mais comment font ils

_Remarque: Dante et Vergil ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Sinon je livrerais Vergil à Andarielle666 torse nu et enchaîné, avec un ruban autour du cou._

"Vergil?"

"Oui?"

L'aîné posa son livre (La voie du samouraï).

"T'as ramené une fille à la maison?"

"Pardon?"

"Ben je me disais, vu le nombre de crèmes de soin et de trucs pour cheveux que j'ai trouvés dans le placard de la salle de bain...

"Depuis quand tu ouvres ce placard??"

"Ben, je me demandais ce qu'il y avait dedans, c'est tout... Alors, elle ressemble à quoi?"

Vergil reprit son livre, l'air vaguement troublé.

"C'est pas une fille, c'est ça?"

"Fous-moi la paix."

"Et merde! T'aurais dû me le dire! Je me baladerai plus jamais torse nu devant toi! Et puis, tu restes mon frère!"

Vergil n'arrivait clairement pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture.

"Mais c'est quoi alors? Un... animal?"

"T'es lourd! Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin d'ouvrir ce placard?"

"Attends... C'est à toi?!"

"Et après?"

"Tu utilises tous ces trucs? Pas étonnant qu'on ait plus d'argent!"

"On peut parler de tes dépenses en vêtements et en nourriture?"

"Rien de comparable! Bon sang, mon propre frère utilise des produits de beauté! Dire qu'on est supposés être jumeaux..."

"Et pourtant je suis mieux coiffé..."

"Mais-euh!"

"... et plus beau que toi."

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?"

"Et toi?"

"C'est pour ça que tu passes autant de temps à la salle de bain... Moi qui croyais que t'étais constipé!"

SLASH!

"J'admire... Tu t'es énervé beaucoup moins vite que l'autre jour... Sérieux je..."

SLASH!

_Un coup de sabre bien placé fait exploser le fardeau du démon de colère. Vergil retombe juste après que le souffle embrasé se dissipe._

"Chasseur de démons, c'est un métier éprouvant."

"Quelle chaleur, on se croirait aux Bahamas!"

"Surtout avec un coéquipier comme lui..."

_Vergil pousse Dante hors du champ de la caméra._

"HE!"

"Alors moi, pour garder mon teint de porcelaine et surtout toujours rester bien coiffé, pour ne pas ressembler à mon idiot de frère, j'utilise les produits Lauréhalle."

"Parce qu'il le vaut bien!"

SLASH!

"Je peux même pas placer une réplique?"

"Descends de cette colonne et je vais t'en donner de la réplique!"

"Dis-moi d'abord que tu m'aimes..."

_Oui, j'ai honte... Please read and review. S'il vous plaît lisez et commentez!_

_Et celui qui trouve la référence de la dernière phrase gagne... Gagne euh..._

_Euh..._

_Ben vous gagnez quoi! Je vous citerai dans le prochain épisode et tout le monde saura que vous avez beaucoup de culture._


	3. L'entrainement de Vergil

_Remarque: Dante et Vergil ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Peut-être qu'à Noël..._

_On m'__a demandé de faire en sorte que Vergil cesse, je cite, « __de fracasser … Dantounet »_

_Dante, entrant en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte : « Je suis parfaitement d'accord ! Y en a marre ! Je passe pour un idiot ! »_

_Vergil, suivant son frère de près : « Pour ma part j'aime beaucoup la tournure actuelle des évènements. Mis à part peut-être certains détails concernant ma vie privée… »_

_Les deux frères sortent leur arme et la pointent sur la narratrice._

_Elle, transpirant à grosses gouttes : « Je vais considérer vos suggestions… »_

_Eux : « Il vaudrait mieux pour toi. »_

"Dante, j'ai besoin de toi."

Ebahi, Vergil considéra l'absence de son frère sur le canapé.

"Vraiment? Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile, cher frère?"

Indécemment vêtu d'une chemise noire ouverte, Dante sortit de la cuisine _(frsij)._

"Ah… Dante?"

"Naturellement. Qui d'autre?"

"Certes… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Et ben... Je veux dire, ça se voit, non?"

"Non."

Soupir de Dante.

"Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer... J'applique tes leçons, sensei."

"Depuis quand tu parles japonais?"

"Je me cultive, moi."

Dante se prépara à parer un coup, en vain.

"Vergil?"

"Qui d'autre?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Ca se voit, non?"

"Arrête de dite tout ce que j'ai dit! Euh, très malin, vraiment."

"Je m'entraîne moi aussi, vois-tu."

"A quoi?"

"Dois-je vraiment répondre à la question?"

"Wow trop bien cette réplique, faut que je la note!"

Dante sortit un carnet et écrivit.

"Tu... notes?"

"Genre tu vas me faire croire que tu les sors spontanément? Me prends pas pour un jambon!"

"Aucun risque."

"Bon, tu t'entraînes à quoi?"

"J'ai décidé de suivre l'éthique des samouraïs."

"C'est quoi un samouraï?"

"Un combattant au sabre, en très gros."

"Et il y a une éthique pour ça?"

"Un art de vivre et de mourir. J'ai décidé de m'attaquer à la colère. Car, vois-tu, l'âme du samouraï est calme comme la surface d'un lac qu'aucun vent ne vient troubler."

"Attends, pas si vite! Je note..."

"Je pensais donc te demander d'agir de la façon la plus naturelle possible, mais je vois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire."

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu es tout aussi agaçant comme ça."

"Oui mais bon si je suis encore plus énervant en étant naturel, ça me fera faire moins d'efforts. Et puis j'ai l'impression d'étouffer avec ça sur le dos! J'ai pas l'habitude moi!"

Dante enleva la chemise _(frsij) _et se jeta sur le canapé.

"Alors, tu as décidé de ne plus t'énerver? T'as raison, l'autre jour on a quand même laissé partir deux démons à cause d'une de tes crises de colère..."

Vergil se tenait debout derrière le canapé, serrant les dents. Surtout, ne pas toucher au sabre...

"Et en plus, tu ME l'as reproché! "

Dante se leva et fit face à son frère.

"Sans parler de tes produits de beauté! Franchement… C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de copine! Parce que tu t'intéresses aux filles que pour leur demander quels produits elles utilisent..."

"Et toi?"

"Moi, c'est par choix."

"Si tu en es convaincu..."

"Incroyable! Tu n'as toujours pas essayé de m'enlever un morceau!"

"Ca ne va pas tarder..."

"Bon, ben je vais chanter des chansons Disney!"

Vergil ferma les yeux. C'en était trop. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas bouger. Il endurerait l'épreuve.

"Sous l'océan, sous l'océan! Y a des poissons, et y a de l'eau, sous l'océan!"

Dante ne connaissait même pas les paroles. Juste les titres et les airs... Mais Vergil ne craquait toujours pas, alors il sortit son arme secrète.

"Hey hi, hey ho, on rentre du boulot, lalalalalala. Hey ho..."

Vergil rugit en se transformant en démon. Dante cessa aussitôt de chanter.

"Hé! J'ai pas de pouvoirs démoniaques moi!"

SLASH!

"Mais tu fais vachement plus mal comme ça! C'est pas juste! Et tu dois rester calme en toutes circonstances je te rappelle!"

SLASH!

Vergil avait craqué. Contemplant son frère étendu, assommé par un coup du fourreau de Yamato sur le crâne, il sentit un autre sentiment poindre sous la honte: le soulagement.

_Au fait, quelqu'un a trouvé la référence (Andarielle__666 n'avait pas le droit de jouer et je m'en suis félicité en mettant au point le cadeau…) ! Pour savoir qui c'est, relisez le début. (Pour ceux qui trouveraient ça nul, je précise qu'une acrostiche n'est pas si facile à faire, même si je n'ai du changer que… euh… six phrases sur huit pour que ça colle…)._

_Et si vous saviez ce que ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir une réponse à ma __super question de culture générale (les trois premières personnes étaient hors concours à cause d'Andarielle666 mais leurs reviews m'ont fait très plaisir quand même ). Parce que oui, Calvin et Hobbes c'est aussi de la culture générale !_


	4. Un monde meilleur

_Remarque: Dante et Vergil ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon j'ordonnerai à Dante de donner rendez-vous à Clokun._

"Ah, viens voir Papa..."

Un tremblement parcourut la pizza quadruple garniture ananas-crevette-potiron-anchois.Sa fin s'approchait sous les traits d'un demi-démon affamé.Vergil entra alors et donna un répit à la pizza.

"Tu n'as pas honte?"

"De quoi?"

"De décimer ainis le peuple des pizzas."

"Je me disais bien que tu deviendrais fou un jour..."

"Qui te dit qu'il n'existe pas un monde des pizzas attenant au nôtre dans lequel les pizzaïolos vont chercher des victimes innocentes?"

"Un peu comme le monde des démons et le monde des humains..."

"En effet."

"Mais alors..."

Dante se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise.

"Je pourrai aller dans ce monde, et le séparer de celui des humains pour que cesse leur domination! On m'appellerait... le Légendaire Chevalier Rouge Dante! Je serais un héros! Et je resterai dans leur monde pour régner sagement sur leur peuple... moyennant un sacrifice quotidien de quelques vierges."

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle clause émise par Sparda."

"Et Maman?"

"Rien à voir... Et comment tu ferais pour prendre l'apparence d'une pizza?"

"Ben... Ca doit bien être possible... Et puis au bout d'un moment je reviendrai ici..."

"En laissant derrière toi des enfants mi-(mi-humain mi-démon) mi-pizza..."

"Et je finirai mes jours tranquillement, repu de pizzas."

"Quel plan!"

"Il faut que je trouve la porte du monde des pizzas!"

"Mais, où tu vas?"

"Au Pizza Hotte le plus proche. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un accès là-bas. Sinon ils ne livreraient pas en moins de 30 minutes!"

La porte claqua.

"Dante, c'était une blague... Oh, il ne m'a pas entendu... Dommage..."


	5. Le deal

_Remarque: Dante et Vergil ne m'__appartiennent pas. Et puis j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut à la maison, merci._

"Tu te rends compte que ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement?"

"Quoi?"

"Notre collaboration, Dante. Nous sommes trop différents."

"T'as raison... Merde alors..."

Dante se rassombrit. Il aimait beaucoup travailler avec son frère. Dans le fond, ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux que leurs perpétuelles querelles le laissaient croire.

"Ca veut dire qu'il faut prendre nos dispositions maintenant!"

"Quelles dispositions?"

"Ben, décider qui sera le gentil et qui sera le méchant!"

"Tu as raison... Mais comment?"

Dante sortit une pièce de sa poche.

"Je te propose de tirer à pile ou face."

"Ca me va."

"Je prends pile."

"Moi face."

Dante lança la pièce avec précaution. Le résultat était important...

"FACE! Tu seras le méchant, s'exclama-t-il en ramassant la pièce."

"Attends un peu, j'avais choisi face!"

"Oui, donc si face tombait tu étais le méchant."

"On n'avait pas dit ça comme ça!"

"Si!"

"Pff... J'ai pas envie de te laisser le beau rôle! Et puis les méchants meurent toujours à la fin, alors merci bien!"

"Bon alors... Tu n'as qu'à te repentir au dernier moment, lors de l'affrontement final. Comme ça tu auras toute la classe du méchant, mais je pourrai t'épargner la conscience tranquille."

"On va faire comme ça... Mais on va attendre un peu."

"Ouais, je suis d'accord. On n'est pas prêts pour une lutte fratricide."

"C'est clair."

"Dante?"

"Oui?"

"T'as perdu ça…"

Avec un ton glacial, Vergil tendit la pièce à Dante.

« Oh... Merci... »

« Cette pièce a deux faces. »

« Comme toutes les pièces ! »

« Deux côtés portant une face. »

« Non ? C'est vrai ? Mince alors ! »

SLASH !

« T'as vu mon esquive ? J'ai décidé de m'entraîner à devenir un acrobate pour éviter tes coups ! »

_Acrobate ou trickster ou anglais…_


	6. Super Dante

_Remarque : Dante et Vergil appartiennent à Capcom. Grand bien leur en fasse._

« Ta daaaam ! Alors, à quoi je ressemble ? »

Vergil ne leva même pas la tête de son livre (Code d'honneur du samouraï).

« A quelqu'un qui a mis son slip par-dessus son pantalon. »

« T'es terre-à-terre ! Regarde mieux ! »

Avec un profond soupir, Vergil reposa son livre en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. Un, il avait une image à défendre. Deux, la connaissance du fait qu'il avait cent pour cent de gènes en commun avec cet individu marquait son âme au fer rouge.

« Je suis Super Dante ! ... Regarde, j'ai même un D majuscule écrit sur mon t-shirt ! »

« A partir de maintenant tu es privé de télé à vie. »

« De quel droit tu me fais ça ? »

« Droit d'aînesse. »

« Pff ! Pour deux minutes... »

Vergil reprit la lecture de son livre.

« HE ! Tu as un super héros devant toi, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'intérêt. »

Nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour avoir la paix !

« Super Dante, hein ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Et ton identité de couverture, je suppose que c'est Dante. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« On vit ensemble je te signale... »

« Mince, c'est vrai ! Vergilex Luthor, vous m'avez percé à jour ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Ben oui, tu ne peux être que le super-méchant. J'espère que je vais pas te rendre chauve, tu me le pardonnerais jamais ! »

« Très drôle... »

« Au moins, plus de risques qu'on nous confonde... Et puis on économiserait un max en gel coiffant... »

DT

SLASH !

Dante esquiva de justesse un coup de poing de son frère transformé en démon.

« AH ! C'est Doomsday ! »

_DT pout Devil Trigger, honteusement traduit en français par « gâchette du diable »._


	7. Adopte

_Disclaimer: Dante et Vergil ne m'appartienent pas (non, toujours pas...)_

« Hé, Vergil, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Dante tendit à son frère une photo.

« Bizarre, non ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben regarde, Maman n'a qu'un bébé dans les bras. »

« Et… ? »

« Et on est deux ! A ton avis, c'est qui ? »

« Ca ne peut être que moi. »

« Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »

« Facile, tu as été adopté. »

« Adopté ? Tu craques ! »

« Le cerveau humain refuse toujours d'admettre les choses désagréables… »

« Mais j'ai pas pu être adopté ! On est jumeaux ! »

« Ca c'est que Maman t'a fait croire pour ne pas te blesser. »

Dante courut à la salle de bain et revint avec un miroir.

« Et ça ? »

« Oh, coïncidence. »

« Coïncidence ? »

« Oui, ça veut dire que… »

« Non merci, je sais ce que c'est qu'une coïncidence. »

« Ah, pardon. »

« Non c'est pas grave… »

Vergil reposa la photo et alla à la cuisine.

« HE ! Attends ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Elle te paraît pas un peu grosse la coïncidence ? »

« Je dois avouer que tu as légèrement forci ces derniers temps, mais ça ne se voit pas tant que ça. »

Dante regarda son torse nu (frsij).

« Vraiment ? HE ! Tu détournes à nouveau la conversation ! »

« Désolé, je ne le ferai plus. »

« Ouais, t'as intérêt ! »

Vergil disparut dans la cuisine.

« Et d'après toi, si j'avais VRAIMENT été adopté… »

« Oui ? »

« J'y crois pas une minute mais bon admettons que tu dises vrai, et que ce ne soit pas encore une façon de me blesser. Ce que tu adores faire d'ailleurs…. Bref… »

« Oui ? »

« Ben je viens d'où alors ? Je veux dire, je vienDRAIS d'où ? »

« Maman t'a trouvé dans les poubelles d'un zoo. »

« QUOI ?! »

Vergil émergea de la cuisine tenant une pizza chaude qu'il posa sur la table avant de reculer d'un pas.

« Un zoo ?, articula Dante entre deux bouchées »

« Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu manges… »

« Arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis à tout bout de champ ! Déjà, je fais maintenant l'effort de manger à table, à des heures que Môssieur fixe… »

« Je n'en disconviens pas. Néanmoins… »

Le regard de Vergil se posa sur les morceaux de pizza qui avaient été dispersés au cours de démembrement de la bête.

« Je ne suis pas un animal ! Je suis un être humain, geignit Dante. Mieux, je suis à moitié démon ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas utiliser de pouvoirs démoniaques comme je le fais ? »

« Ben euh… »

« Tu sais que Maman a toujours adoré les petits animaux, de toutes les espèces. Et un jour, alors qu'elle sortait d'un zoo, elle a entendu des vagissements et… »

« Je suis pas une vache ! »

« Un vagissement, c'est le bruit que fait un nourrisson qui pleure, entre autres. »

« Ah, oui, euh… Je le savais, mais je faisais la liste des animaux que je ne pouvais pas être… « Vache » m'a échappé. J'aurais aussi bien pu dire… Eléphant ! Je suis pas un éléphant ! »

Le visage de Vergil n'affichait aucun sentiment. Pas même l'habituelle consternation ou l'omniprésent dédain. Dante se tut.

« Et, disais-je, elle est tombée sur toi, au milieu des ordures du zoo. Tu avais réussi à déchirer le sac poubelle dans lequel tu avais été enfermé avant que l'air ne te manque et… »

« Comme un petit oiseau casse sa coquille. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Mais avant que tu ne finisses mon histoire, j'aimerais te poser une question. Tu remarqueras ma subtile diversion pour prendre la parole. »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir… »

« Merci. Donc, ma question est : et si c'était plutôt toi quoi avais été trouvé à la porte des enfers, jeté là par tes parents démons parce que tu ressemblais à un humain ? Et Maman aurait eu pitié de toi et t'aurait recueilli. »

« Mais… Notre père était un démon et c'est pour ça que… »

« Et si c'était pour cette raison que son époux, humain, l'avait abandonnée ? Et si elle avait inventé cette histoire de Sparda pour ne pas te faire de peine lorsque tu découvrirais l'épouvantable vérité : que tu es un démon. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi, je sais très bien ce que je suis. Et je savais pourquoi j'étais le chouchou de Maman. »

« C'est faux ! Impossible ! »

« Crois ce que tu veux, mais après tout, moi je suis entièrement humain, comme Maman. Toi tu es démon, comme notre soi-disant père qu'on n'a jamais connu. »

« Tu mens ! »

Vergil sortit en claquant la porte. Dante entendit ses pas rageurs s'éloigner.

« J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort là… »

_Vergil : 2975-Dante : 1_, pensa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_Cette fic est dedicacee a une personne que je connais qui a cru pendant quelques temps qu'elle avait ete trouvee dans les poubelles d'un zoo. Il faut dire que ses soeurs etaient plus proches de Javotte et Anastasie que de l'ideal soeuresque (surtout l'ainee), et qu'elle etait encore petite._


	8. Sparda Bank

_Disclaimer: comme d'habitude..._

« Hé, Vergil ? »

« Oui ? »

Dante reposa son pistolet. Il avait fini de le remonter.

« Si on changeait de métier ? »

« Tu as encore eu une idée géniale ? »

Dante se rengorgea.

« En effet… »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Ben, on pourrait ouvrir une banque. »

Vergil lâcha Yamato qu'il finissait de fourbir.

« Ca te plaît pas… »

« Certes non ! Mais d'où te viennent tes idées ? »

« Ben… De mon cerveau… »

« Sans blague, Dante. »

« Tu essayes encore d'insinuer que je n'ai pas de cerveau ! »

« Mais non… Mais franchement, une banque ! »

« Tu trouves pas que ça sonnerait bien, « Sparda Bank » ? »

« Grand Dieu non ! »

« On ferai que des placements spéciaux : âmes démoniaques, armes… »

« Et pour le taux d'intérêt, tu ferais comment ? »

« Pas de frais de tenue de compte, mais des prêts à taux très attractifs : six pizzas par jour. »

« Tu sais que les banque sont normalement un rapport très étroit avec l'argent. »

« Les banques habituelles, oui. Mais il y en a déjà trop, on n'aurait aucune chance. »

« Ravi de voir que tu as au moins un sens des réalités minimaliste. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai fait une première étude de marché, certes sommaire. »

« Tu es VRAIMENT sérieux ? »

« Tu penses que ça ne marchera pas ? »

« Dante… Franchement, la Sparda Bank… Pourquoi la maison de retraite Mundus ? »

« Tu as peut-être raison… Et puis, je dois t'avouer que j'espérais surtout les hold-up pour pouvoir botter les fesses des méchants. »

« Tu vois que ton métier actuel te plaît. A quoi bon changer… »

Dante alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Euh, Vergil ? »

Le journal était ouvert à la page des petites annonces, et quelques offres étaient entourées au feutre rouge.

« POSE CE JOURNAL ! »

« Mais tu laisses toujours traîner tes trucs, j'y suis pour rien moi ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? … « Méchant cherche bras droit pour conquérir le monde » ?! Vergil !! »

DT

« Ah non c'est pas du jeu ! Mon épée est restée sur la table !! »

_Et pour info, j'ai travaillé en Allemagne à deux pas de la Sparda Bank, et je logeais à dix minutes à pied de la maison de retaite Mundus. Mais j'ai eu beau chercher, pas de demi-démon en vue... (Leider.) L'Allemagne, pays où l'imaginaire devient réalité ? Na ja..._


	9. Royal Straight Flash

_Vous pensiez bien que je n'allais pas laisser l'anime indemne..._

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, comme si elle avait pesé une tonne. Vergil, assis sur le canapé et lisant à la lumière du feu dans la cheminée un ouvrage intitulé La Pierre et le Sabre tourna la tête.

Dante réussit finalement à pousser suffisamment la porte pour entrer et il tituba jusqu'au canapé. Vergil se leva.

« Dante ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Il reçut son frère jumeau dans les bras. Dante empestait l'alcool.

« Tu as trouvé Royal Straight Flash ? »

« Euh... »

Vergil jeta son frère sur le canapé et lui fit face.

« Pour ma part, je n'ai pas eu de chance. Mais logiquement, puisque qu'on avait pris chacun la moitié des bars de la ville... »

« Voui. Certes... »

« Dante ? »

Vergil, atterré, saisit le tisonnier et, avec un soupir, changea d'avis et se contenta de lancer un verre d'eau sur le visage de Dante, qui ronflait copieusement.

« Hein ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ben je l'ai pas trouvé. »

« Je vois bien... Mais pourquoi tu es soûl ?! »

« Ben j'ai fait le tour des bars... »

« Tu étais obligé de boire dans chaque ? »

« Ben... J'allais quand même pas me poser et demander une glace à la fraise ? »

Vergil se frappa le front.

« Ah non, pas taper. J'ai mal à la tête... »

« Dante, expliqua patiemment Vergil, est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Euh... »

« Dante ? »

« Ben non. Mais j'ai pas pu les visiter tous. Je tenais plus debout alors je me suis dit : « Dante, c'est pas très pro ça. ». Donc je suis rentré et je finirai demain. »

« Et juste demander, sans commander ? »

« Ca se fait pas ! T'as fait ça ? »

Dante regarda son frère avec dédain.

« Mais tu sais pas sortir ! »

Au loin, on des hurlements humains retentirent. Royal Straight Flash avait gagné la partie avec la main qui lui avait donné son nom. On ne bat pas une quinte flush royale.

_La prochaine fois, du contenu très mature... (ou pas)_


	10. La première fois

_Spécialement pour Andarielle666, la réponse à une question que beaucoup de gens se posent..._

« Ca te plaît ? »

Dante déglutit péniblement et hocha simplement la tête en réponse à la question posée par une douce voix féminine.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa _son_ doux parfum le griser. Il promenait ses mains au hasard le long de ses formes arrondies.

Un gloussement lui répondit.

« Tu ne vas pas passer la journée à faire ça ? … C'est parce que c'est la première fois, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais, tu peux goûter… »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Elle était là, lascivement posée devant lui. Sa couleur dorée lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Mais il dut bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

« Je vais t'aider, dit la voix tendrement. »

Une main douce et fine prit la sienne et l'avança vers un morceau de choix qu'il caressa lentement avant de le saisir à pleines mains. Puis il avança ses lèvres et osa enfin goûter. Le suc chaud coula le long de son menton. Il sut alors que plus jamais aucune autre ne lui donnerait autant de plaisir.

« Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, vilain gourmand ! Tu en veux encore ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Eva coupa une autre part de pizza et la tendit à son fils avec un sourire.

« N'en mange pas trop quand même, tu vas te rendre malade. »

« Impossible : c'est toi qui l'a faite elle est pleine de bonnes choses. »

« Tu es adorable… Mais j'avoue que quand tu m'as demandé une pizza ananas-crevettes-potiron-anchois je pensais que tu plaisantais… Au moins, tu manges des légumes comme ça ! »

« Quoi ?! Il y a des légumes là-dedans ?? »

« Oh, euh… Non… Je plaisantais ! »

Eva lui adressa son plus charmant sourire.

« Menteuse ! Il y a les olives ! J'en veux plus ! »

« De la pizza ? »

« Non, des olives dessus. Ta pizza elle est trop bonne Maman. »

---

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Elle va refroidir. »

« Hum ? »

« Dante, tu vas manger cette horrible pizza ou tu attends que je quitte de la maison ? »

« Oh, désolé… Je repensais à ma première fois. »

« Ta… première fois ? Quel rapport avec ça ? »

« Mais à quoi tu penses, Vergil ? Je parle de ma première pizza ! Tu te rappelles quand j'ai attrapé la varicelle ? »

« Comment oublier cette semaine de douce quiétude… »

« Oui, bref… Maman m'avait préparé une pizza rien que pour moi… J'avais six ans, je n'en avais encore jamais mangé… Je lui ai demandé de mettre dessus de l'ananas, des crevettes, du potiron et des anchois. »

« Et elle a accepté dans l'espoir que ça allait t'achever… »

« T'es jaloux parce que j'étais le chouchou ! »

« C'est ça… »

« J'y peux rien si tu as été adopté. »

« Arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis ! Je ne te crois pas ! »

_Et voilà! Pourquoi Dante aime les pizzas, sans olives! Ta dam!_


	11. Poésie

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Vergil posa son livre (_L'art du haïku_) avec un soupir d'agacement.

« Quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Ah. »

Vergil reprit son livre. Dante s'assit à côté de lui et passa sa tête entre le livre et le visage de son frère.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un livre sur les haïkus. »

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit Aïe. »

« Il s'agit du plus noble art de la poésie japonaise. »

« Oh. Fais voir ? »

Dante posa sa part de pizza et lut à voix haute.

« _Kono aki wa_

_Nande toshiyoru_

_Kumo ni tori_

? »

« La traduction est en dessous. »

« Ah…

_Cet automne-ci__  
Pourquoi donc dois-je vieillir ?  
Oiseau dans les nuages_

…J'ai pas beaucoup mieux compris. »

« Il s'agit de poésie zen. Court et contemplatif... Je m'essaye moi-même à la poésie, mais sans parvenir à la perfection nécessaire. »

« Ah, ok. Attends… Tu écris de la poésie ? »

« Pour l'instant, je me contente d'étudier les œuvres les plus célèbres. Je te montrerai ça à l'occasion. Tu peux garder le livre si tu veux. Peut-être que ça pourra améliorer ta tenue. »

« Quel rapport avec mes vêtements ? »

« Ta tenue, la façon dont tu te comportes ! »

« Ca va, ne t'énerve pas… »

Vergil rentra tard le soir. Il était tombé sur des démons alors qu'il avait juste envie de se coucher tôt. La journée avait été longue et…

Il s'arrêta au seuil du salon. Dante était vautré dans le canapé, un carton de pizza à moitié vide sur la table devant lui. Vergil entra dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres. Il pensa au poème la Charogne de Beaudelaire.

_Rappelez-vous l'objet que nous vîmes, mon âme,_

_Cette belle soirée d'été si douce :_

_Au détour d'un sentier une charogne infâme_

_Parmi les taches de pamplemousse,_

_Les jambes en l'air, comme une femme lubrique,_

_Content et suant l'ananas,_

_Ouvrait d'une façon nonchalante et cynique_

_Sa bouche pleine de pizza._

_L'halogène rayonnait sur cette pourriture,_

_Comme afin de la cuire à point,_

_Et de rendre au centuple à la grande nature_

_Tout ce qu'ensemble elle avait joint ;_

_Et le plafond regardait le carton en pleurs_

_Comme une fleur se flétrir._

_La puanteur était si forte, que sur l'heure_

_Vous crûtes vous évanouir._

(Parce ce qu'en plus Dante avait commandé sa traditionnelle et abominable pizza quadruple garniture crevettes-ananas-potiron-anchois.)

Soudain une inscription manuscrite sur le carton de pizza attira son attention. C'était l'écriture de Dante.

_Mozza sur pizza_

_Le demi-démon s'approche_

_Silence estival._


	12. Dans les couches 1

Dante émergea péniblement du lit. Il avait décidé de s'offrir une bonne grasse matinée mais quelqu'un sonnait avec obstination à la porte. Constatant qu'il n'était que huit heures du matin, Dante se promit de tuer l'inconscient.

L'inconscient se nommait Vergil.

« Je suis venu te le confier pour la matinée, dit-il en lui tendant un adorable bébé qui se tortillait dans sa grenouillère, visiblement peu désireux de quitter le bras de son père. »

« Ah. »

« Je vois, ajouta Vergil en jetant un coup d'œil au parc vide derrière Dante, que ton fils n'est toujours pas levé… Quelle déplorable éducation. »

« Ouais ben tu parleras de ça avec sa mère. »

« Profite-en pour faire petit déjeuner Néro. »

« Néro… »

« Un problème, demanda Vergil avec un haussement de sourcil ? »

« C'est nul comme nom ! »

« Et bien… Tu en parleras avec sa mère, dit Vergil d'un ton cassant avant de partir. »

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens, dit Dante en posant Néro dans le parc. Je vais chercher ton cousin. »

« Babagueuh, répondit le bébé d'un air sérieux. »

« Ouais, pareil, lança Dante en montant les escaliers. »

---

« Debout mon fils, dit Dante en ouvrant les volets. »

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Dada, dit celui-ci en riant. »

« On va descendre te mettre dans le parc pendant que je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner. Et tu vas gentiment jouer avec ton cousin qui… »

« BABAGUEUH, s'écria le bébé. »

« Toi aussi ? Va falloir que je mette au bébé moi… Vivement que tu parles, mais au moins ça fait plaisir de te voir d'accord avec lui. »

---

« Là, pas de bêtises tous les deux, hein, dit Dante en balançant un index menaçant devant les deux garçons qui se tenaient debout en s'accrochant au bord du parc. Néro ? »

« Dabouh. »

« Bien. Sparda-Dité ? »

« Dababouh ! »

« Très bien. Je reviens, je vais faire chauffer du lait. »

_Il n'y a plus de lait, pense à en acheter._

_Bisous et bonne journée mes deux hommes !_

« Ca craint… Bon… Pizza pour tout le monde ! »

_PS : Et pas de pizza pour Sparda-Dité, ça le rend malade !_

« Ah, ça re-craint ! »

Les deux bébés se mirent à hurler.

« J'arrive ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

« BABAGUEUH, hurla Néro, à cheval sur Sprada-Dité, qui commençait à devenir bleu à force de crier sans pouvoir respirer. »

« Mais mais mais c'est pas vrai, vous allez pas déjà commencer à vous entretuer, dit Dante en sauvant son fils de l'asphyxie. Vous aurez bien le temps plus tard !

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Dante prit son fils dans ses bras et alla décrocher à la cuisine.

« Oui chérie, tout va bien… Non, pas de problème, j'en ai racheté… Il est déjà passé, oui… Oui… Ou… COMMENT CA ?! »

Dante manqua de lâcher son fils, aussi le posa-t-il par terre.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! J'aurais aimé savoir un peu à l'avance que j'aurais les deux petits à garder. »

Sparda-Dité escalada un des tabourets de bar de la cuisine et commença à tourner les boutons de la gazinière en face de lui.

« Bon, laisse tomber, je dois te laisser. Oui ils ont déjà mangé. Allez, à plus tard. »

«Ne touche pas à ça ! »

Dante voulut descendre son fils du tabouret mais il s'étala au sol. Néro, dans lequel il s'était pris les pieds, le considéra avec dédain et entreprit de l'escalader.

« Babagueuh, rugit Sparda-Dité en sautant du tabouret ! »

Il atterrit sur le dos de son père, étouffant sa remarque, et commença à se battre avec son cousin. Dante se releva tant bien que mal dès que les bébés eurent fini d'utiliser son dos comme arène de catch.

« Cette fois ça suffit ! Vous m'obligez aux grands moyens ! »

L'instant d'après, Dante prit son fils par le fond de sa grenouillère (rouge) tandis que Doppleganger prenait Néro par le fond de la sienne (bleue).

« Je ne sais pas comment a fait ma mère pour nous élever toute seule ! Tu fais en sorte qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas pendant que je vais chercher du lait. »

« Hors de question, rétorqua le démon. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est TA famille. Alors TU t'en débrouilles. Je ne suis pas ton larbin, mais un camarade de combat. Et rien qu'au nom de cette franche amitié, je veux bien aller acheter le lait. »

« Depuis quand tu discutes mes ordres ? »

« Depuis que tu as VRAIMENT besoin de moi. »

Pendant ce temps, les deux bébés essayaient en se balançant de venir au contact l'un de l'autre.

« Bon, d'accord… Mais fais vite ! »

Dante s'assit sur le canapé, entre les deux bébés, priant pour que son double fasse vite.

« Je te retrouve enfin, fils de Sparda. »

Un démon s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Dante soupira. Il mit Sparda-Dité sur son épaule, Néro sous son bras et prit Rébellion. Il manqua une dizaine de fois de tomber à cause des bébés qui se débattaient et essayaient de s'enfuir, mais il réussit à mettre le démon en pièces avant que Doppelganger ne revienne.

« Bien joué les gars, dit-il en reposant les bébés dans le parc, les séparant toujours. Mais toi mon fils, tu ne sens pas très bon. »

Le bébé lança un grand sourire à son père.

« Cacabouh, dit-il en riant. »

« Oh qu'est-ce que ça craint ! »

« Voilà le lait, annonça Doppelganger en entrant. »

« Tu tombes bien. Fais-le chauffer et surveille le nain bleu. Je dois faire quelque chose de très désagréable. »

« Si c'est de sa couche dont tu parles, je crois que les deux doivent y avoir droit, dit le démon en reposant Néro dans le parc avec une moue de dégoût. »

« C'est un cauchemar ! »

---

Dante se réveilla en sursaut. Vergil leva la tête de son livre (L'art des haïkus) et considéra son frère avachi sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je viens de faire un cauchemar horrible. »

« Ah ? »

Après avoir poliment levé un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, Vergil replongea dans son livre.

« Tu te moques de savoir ce que c'est ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien sache quand même que j'ai rêvé que e devais m'occuper de ton fils, et du tien. Et qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se battre en criant « babagueuh »… Bagarre ? »

« C'est ce qu'on avait l'habitude de dire avant de se chamailler, remarqua Vergil. »

« Je crois que ce rêve m'a fait comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir Maman… Ca a du être affreusement dur ! »

« Pardonne-moi mon manque d'imagination, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à ma mettre à la place d'une femme au foyer. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas la sensibilité d'une femme. »

« BAGARRE ! »


	13. Une mère envahissante

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon autre fic (sous-entedu: allez voir mon autre fic!!), je vous présente Dité. Fils de Sparda et de Nevan, il est en passe de devenir le professeur de classe préféré de Dante. D'autant plus que, l'action se passant bien après DMC1, Vergil n'est plus là pour lui faire concurrence._

_(Enfin, professeur de classe… C'est vite dit…)_

Dité entra dans l'agence qui semblait vide. Avec un soupir, il se retourna pour repartir.

«Cet idiot de Dante m'a encore fait venir pour rien…»

«Dité? C'est toi?»

La voix de Dante venait des chambres, en haut des escaliers. Dité soupira à nouveau. Il aurait préféré que son demi-frère ne soit pas là. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter son… caractère.

«Qui d'autre, à ton avis, viendrait se risquer ici après la tombée de la nuit?»

«Euh…»

«De surcroît, tu m'as demandé de venir.»

«Monte, j'ai une surprise pour toi!»

Dité obéit à contrecoeur. Les «surprises» de Dante n'étaient pas toujours de bonnes choses. Comme la pizza ananas-potiron-démon-anchois, ou l'invitation à un concert de hard rock symphonique.

Dante l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre, avec sur le visage la grande joie que seuls les enfants éprouvent quand ils ont quelque chose d'incroyable à annoncer à un camarade. Comme le fait qu'ils aient trouvé un chiot, ou qu'ils aient gagné toutes les billes de leur adversaire le plus acharné.

«J'espère que ça nous permettra de repartir sur de bonnes bases tous les deux, dit Dante en ouvrant la porte.»

Dité resta abasourdi. La démone qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre eut un sourire légèrement moqueur.

«Je pensais que ça te ferait plus plaisir que cela, dit-elle d'une voix suave, de revoir ta chère mère.»

«Dante?»

«J'ai jamais été bon en musique, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien me séparer de Nevan… Et puis il faut dire que comme arme, elle ne vaut pas grand-chose comparée à…»

FLASH!

«AIE! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? »

«Ne manque jamais plus de respect à Maman, dit Dité d'un ton posé.»

«Mais t'as vu la marque de brulure que tu as faite sur le plancher? Tu es un grand malade!»

FLASH!

«Hé!»

Dante avait réussi à esquiver cette attaque-là, qui venait de la chambre.

«Ne t'avise pas de manquer de respect à mon petit garçon d'amour, dit Nevan en sortant.»

«Petit garçon d'amour, demanda Dante?»

«Maman, soupira Dité…»

«Oh, c'est vrai, tu as bien grandi… Mais tu resteras toujours mon bébé. Le petit garçon que je venais réconforter quand il faisait des cauchemars, à qui je préparais des gaufres au sucre,…»

«Moi j'aime pas les gaufres au sucre, dit Dante.»

«C'est parce que tu n'as jamais goûté celles de Maman.»

«Hum, je suis sûr que ma Maman à moi les faisait mieux.»

«Allons allons, dit Nevan. Ne vous disputez pas. Dis-moi mon poussin en sucre (Dante s'efforça tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.) je t'ai manqué au moins?»

«Bien sûr… J'ai même voulu le tuer pour te venger, dit-il en désignant Dante.»

«Oh, c'est si gentil!»

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

«Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi, demanda-t-elle? Tu manges bien, au moins?Comme je te l'ai appris: ni trop gras, ni trop sucré, ni… »

«…Ni trop salé, je sais.»

«Non, parce que je sais comment sont les garçons une fois partis de chez eux: ils grignotent des enfants bien trop sucrés toute la journée, ils ne font plus de sport…»

«Non, Maman, je fais attention.»

«C'est bien. Tu ne veux pas redevenir grassouillet, n'est-ce pas?»

«Maman…»

«Parce qu'il était un peu enrobé quand il était enfant, dit Nevan en s'adressant à Dante. Ca l'a beaucoup complexé pendant des siècles!»

«Maman…»

«Ca et le fait qu'il avait peur de se battre avec les autres enfants. Une vraie poule mouillée! Et douillet avec ça!»

«Maman…»

«Je disais souvent à son père qu'il se comportait davantage comme une petite fille que comme un garçon, à préférer jouer à la poupée qu'à la guerre.»

«Maman s'il te plaît!»

«Mais il n'y a rien de honteux à ça! Et puis tu sais te battre maintenant, non? Et dis-moi, Dante, a-t-il trouvé quelqu'un? »

«Mais ça ne vous regarde ni l'un ni l'autre!»

«Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, mon fils! J'ai souffert des jours entiers pour te mettre au monde, alors tu me dois un peu plus de respect que ça! Suis-je bien claire?»

«Oui…»

«Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton!»

«Oui Maman.»

«Alors, Dante?»

«Et bien, euh…»

Dante lança un regard gêné à Dité. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

«Personne pour l'instant.»

«Personne?! Dité, vas-tu attendre que je sois morte… à nouveau, pour me donner des petits-enfants ?!»

«Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie!»

«Espèce d'ingrat! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi! J'aurais du m'en douter… On ne peut rien attendre de bon d'un enfant qui tente de tuer sa mère dès sa naissance.»

«On en a déjà parlé, Maman!»

«Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé aux filles, de toute façon. Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur de ne pas en trouver une aussi bien que moi, mais tout de même, tu devrais essayer! Sortir, aller avec les autres….»

«Je suis parmi les rares démons ici, tu sais.»

«Et bien, demande conseil à Dante! Et je te signale qu'être un démon n'a pas empêché ton père de me plaquer pour une humaine. Si seulement tu étais comme lui… Ou comme Dante, tiens! Lui, c'est un vrai gentleman! Poli, bien élevé, délicat avec les dames…»

«Je lui demanderai des leçons de classe, dit Dité d'un ton acide.»

«Ce serait parfait! Au fait, Dante…»

Nevan se glissa lascivement près du demi-démon.

«Et toi, pas de femme dans ta vie?»

«Euh… En fait…»

«Maman, c'est mon demi-frère!»

«Justement, je sais à quoi m'attendre… Dité, mon petit lapin en guimauve, tu veux bien aller attendre en bas? Je dois parler de choses d'adulte avec Dante…»

«Il a deux mille ans de moins que moi!»

«Et je suis pratiquement déjà pris, indiqua Dante.»

«Vraiment? Quel dommage…Tu vois, mon nounours en chocolat, Dante a réussi à se trouver une petite amie, LUI. »

«Oui Maman.»

«Il faut dire aussi qu'il y a un complexe dont il n'a pas pu se débarrasser, dit Nevan à Dante.»

«Maman, je t'interdis…»

«Il a toujours été… petit.»

Dante ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Entre les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux, il vit Dité prendre son apparence démoniaque.

---

«J'ai honte…»

« Ca va passer.»

Dante tendit une tasse de café à Dité et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

«C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, ajouta-t-il.»

«Un peu?»

«Beaucoup… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si… Envahissante.»

«Je suis un monstre.»

«Tu sais, répondit Dante en tapotant l'épaule de son demi-frère, je crois que beaucoup de gens auraient réagi comme toi à ta place. Beaucoup d'hommes en tout cas.»

Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre, un sourire aux lèvres:

«C'est vrai que tu es…»

«Dante, je viens de tuer ma mère. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de pitié?»

«Je vais oublier l'anecdote. Mais c'est bien parce que tu m'as débarrassé d'une nymphomane complètement obsédée par mon corps…»

FLASH!

«Ah, tu vois? Rien de tel que te mettre en rogne pour te remonter le moral! Et tu es si facile à vexer!»

FLASH!

«Et tu loupes assez souvent ta cible! Tu n'aurais pas été un peu myope aussi quand tu étais enfant?»

FLASH!

«Encore raté!»

«LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE!»

_Allez, au prochain chapitre, le retour des.. BEBES! (Parce que ces horribles créatures sont trop choupi...)_


	14. Dans les couches 2

« Ta technique est lamentable, Dante ! Il a réussi à t'atteindre au moins trois fois avant que tu aies pu le neutraliser. »

Dante finit de s'essuyer avant de lancer la serviette à Vergil, qui la rattrapa du bout des doigts et la mit dans le panier de linge sale.

« Facile à dire pour toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu le changer, ton fils ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu t'en tires si bien que ça… »

« Alors laisse-moi te montrer. »

Vergil enleva son manteau et prit le petit Néro qui finissait d'essayer de faire passer Sparda-Dité entre les barreaux du parc qu'ils occupaient tous les deux.

« Néro, dit Vergil en plantant son regard implacable dans ceux du bébé, nous allons changer ta couche. Je compte sur ta coopération absolue. »

« Comment tu lui parles ! Tu vas le traumatiser ! Hein mon fils qu'on ne parle pas comme ça aux bébés ? Areuh areuh allez fais risette à ton Dad d'amour ! Areuh areuh areuh…. »

Au bout d'un moment, Dante se retourna.

« Vergil ? T'es où ? »

* * *

« D'abord, dit Vergil à Dante qui l'avait rejoint, préparer le lieu. Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse trop froid, sinon… »

Vergil tendit un doigt vers le tas de linge mouillé avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh ça va, hein ! »

« Néro, dit Vergil. Reste là. »

Il alla à la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Néro se jeta sur la jambe de Dante et tenta de le mordre avec ses petites gencives musclées.

« VERGIL ! »

« Quoi ? »

Dante réfléchit avant de se plaindre qu'un bébé démon lui bavait abondamment sur le pantalon. Il saisit le bébé par le col de sa grenouillère (bleue).

« Non, rien… »

« Si tu pouvais lâcher mon fils… »

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Doucement. »

« Ah… »

Dante posa le bébé par terre sous le regard attentif de Vergil.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton pantalon ? »

« Ton fils m'a bavé dessus. »

« Impossible, je lui ai ordonné de ne pas bouger. Il est obéissant, MON fils. »

« Pff… »

Vergil disposa avec attention tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour changer le bébé. Puis il prit Néro et le posa sur la table.

« Maintenant Néro, montrons à ton idiot d'oncle à quel point c'est facile de changer une couche. »

Sous le regard médusé de Dante, Néro changea lui-même ses langes, à peine aidé par son père qui lui tendait ce qu'il fallait.

« Tu vois, dit Vergil en redescendant, même un enfant peut le faire ! »


	15. Dans les cubes

« Et voilà mon fils, une activité… d'éveil, comme ta maman me l'a tant réclamé ! »

Dante ouvrit le coffret de cubes et le vida dans le parc. Sparda-Dité considéra avec d'autant plus de circonspection les objets que son père les lui avait lancés dessus.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi : ça craint ! Mais elle m'a passé un de ces savons ! Comme quoi la télé ça n'apprend rien aux bébés, et que les pizzas c'est pas bon pour toi… »

« Bibah, dit Sparda-Dité en hochant gravement sa petite tête. »

« Oui, pizza. Et ben… a plus pizza ! Maman a dit non, fini ! »

« A bu biba ? »

« Et ben non. »

« Dababibeuh ! »

« En quelque sorte… Bref, je t'ai acheté des cubes pour que tu montres à ta mère que tu n'as pas besoin de plus de jouets d'éveil que ça ! Alors concentre-toi et fais un truc génial avec ! »

Sparda-Dité saisit un cube et entreprit de se l'encastrer dans le front.

« Non ! Pas ça ! Attends, je te montre… »

* * *

« Dante ? »

« Oh, Vergil ! »

Dante lâcha précipitamment les cubes et se releva.

« Tu… redécouvrais les joies simples de ton enfance ? »

« Mais non pas du tout ! Je montrais à Sparda-Dité comment on jouait aux cubes. »

« Un enfant bien éveillé est capable de trouver tout seul. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce mot ! Il dort pas debout non plus ! »

« Certes, mais il a l'air beaucoup moins intelligent que… que mon fils, par exemple. »

Vergil posa Néro dans le parc. Les deux bébés se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en piaillant.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que ton… monstre de foire sait faire ? »

« Battre ton avorton de rejeton. »

« Quoi ? Nero ! Lâche-le ! »

Dante enleva Nero du dos de Sparda-Dité et retira les cubes qu'il avait enfoncés dans la bouche de son cousin.

«C'est bizarre quand même que ce soit toujours ton fils qui gagne… Bon, écoutez les nains, vous voulez vous battre ? »

« BABAGUEUH !, répondirent les cousins en cœur »

« Bien, alors prenez chacun la moitié de ces cubes et impressionnez-nous ! »

Dante et Vergil prirent une chaise et s'assirent face au parc.

* * *

Après une demi-heure, Dante s'était enfoncé de cinq bons centimètres dans sa chaise.

« Je crois que nous sommes fixés, dit Vergil en se levant et en prenant Nero dans ses bras. C'est très beau, mon fils. »

Néro avait réussi à ériger une copie, certes quelque peu pixellisée, de la Vénus de Milo. Pendant ce temps, Sparda-Dité suçait méticuleusement le coin de chacun de ses cubes, visiblement peu intéressé par le monde extérieur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, demanda Dante ? »

« Il faut croire que l'imbécillité est congénitale, dit Vergil en lui tapotant l'épaule. »

« HE ! On a le même père ! »

« Non, rappelle-toi, j'ai été adopté. »

« C'est bien que quand ça t'arrange ! »

« En tout cas, le débat est clos. Ton fils est un abruti, vraisemblablement congénital. Je ne souhaite plus que mon fils ne le fréquente. Peut-être est-ce contagieux… »

Vergil partit, Nero contre lui. Le bébé fit une grimace à Dante avant que Vergil ne referme la porte sur eux.

« Tu n'es pas un abruti, l'écoute pas. »

Sparda-Dité sembla ne pas entendre son père, très concentré sur son suçage de cube.

« Ta mère va me tuer… Je dois avouer que Vergil n'a pas complètement tort… »

Il partit, l'air abattu.

* * *

Dité entra dans la pièce. Il fut surpris de trouver un bébé dans le parc, plongé dans une intense concentration.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Il se pencha pour voir qu'avec le coin mouillé de son cube, Sparda-Dité apportait la dernière touche à une version bien plus vivante que l'original de « Sous la Vague » d'Hokusai.

« Et bien, on dirait que tu es un petit génie, toi. »

« Dada ? »

« Tu penses qu'on doit aller chercher ton père ? »

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence.

« Nooooon, dirent-ils en chœur. »

* * *

Dité effaça du mieux qu'il put son sourire lorsqu'un Dante écroulé passa devant le salon sans oser lever la tête.

« Ah, la famille, lui lança-t-il. »


End file.
